The List
by A Anonymous FanFiction Writer
Summary: Harry has made a list - the list consists of fifteen people who he wants dead by the time he turns twenty-one. With help from his friends in Slytherin, can he pull it off? Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter One: The List's History

**Author's Note: **I recently read the Daniel X series by James Patterson in a week and I loved all the books, and when I thought about the concept of the List, I was thinking about how Harry could have one of these lists if the right circumstances came to it.

And this is how "The List" came to be. Expect daily updates or at the worst, two-day or three-day updates.

Enjoy.

_**The List**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**The List's History"**

Harry Potter was in a room known as the List-making room. It was a room where Harry added people to the list and also x-ed them off the list of people he was going to kill eventually.

The List was a piece of parchment that had the names of fifteen people that Harry wanted dead by the time he turned twenty-one which would be in six or seven years.

It was the middle of November in Harry's fourth year and he was at Potter Manor. When he had just finished his second year, he got a notice by owl right before he left Hogwarts which said that he needed to go down to Gringotts as soon as possible and claim his inheritance.

While there, he found out that Dumbledore blocked his parent's will which allowed him to place the younger version of Harry at the Dursleys. Harry was livid when he found out this had happened. One of the less inappropriate thoughts that ran through his head was: _How dare that damn meddling old coot try to keep me from the truth? What the hell was that bastard thinking?_

Over the next month after this startling revelation, Harry dug deeper into his parents, and Dumbledore's history. He found out a lot of things that would have been swept under the rug had he not found it. Such as the fact that Peter Pettigrew was the actual secret keeper, and not Sirius Black, who was being framed by Dumbledore.

The final shocking revelation that almost broke his mind was when he found out Dumbledore had been planning it all – including the murder of his parents and closest relatives.

Potter Manor burst into flames shortly after that, and Harry just barely made it out and got the goblins to help for a hefty price. Harry then used the rest of the holiday to gain a better rein on his emotions in case something like this happened again.

In his third year, Harry mainly studied and researched everything he could about magic. He also became quite invisible to many people except his closest friends (Neville and a new friend, Luna) and was buried in his work. Over the next summer, he began embroiling himself in illegal trading to get the explosives and weapons he would need to destroy some of the people on the List.

The List was created that summer as well, before he started getting into illegal trading, when he read the Daniel X series by James Patterson. He got fascinated by the List and created one himself, and dedicated himself to killing all fifteen before he got to the age of twenty-one. The list is as follows:

* * *

**THE BLACKLIST – PEOPLE WHO WILL DIE**

**BY THE TIME HARRY TURNS TWENTY-ONE**

**(1) Albus Dumbledore – for manipulating my life**

**(2) Voldemort/Tom Riddle – for destroying what was left of my family**

**(3) Vernon Dursley – for beating me to near death**

**(4) Petunia Dursley – for never trying to save me and encouraging my beatings**

**(5) Dudley Dursley – for repeated beatings and encouraging his bully friends**

**(6) Lucius Malfoy – for being a death eater, and taking part in my parents murder**

**(7) Narcissa Malfoy – for being an unmarked death eater, helping Lucius**

**(8) Draco Malfoy – for being a prick and a future death eater**

**(9) Sirius Black – for not trying hard enough to get out of Azkaban, or demanding a trial; sentencing me to eleven years of hell**

**(10) Remus Lupin – for not trying to gain guardianship, even with the werewolf regulations**

**(11) Bellatrix Lestrange – for participating in my parents death  
(12) Peter Pettigrew – for being a death eater and imprisoning my godfather; also inadvertently killing my parents**

**(13) Minerva McGonagall – for constantly ignoring my pleas of help**

**(14) Severus Snape – for betraying my parents, setting Voldemort's sights on my family; for being a complete dick**

**(X-15) Quirrell – for housing Voldemort and nearly killing me**

* * *

Harry was drafting a plan for a attack on the Malfoys when he heard the alarm he had set that would warn him when he needed to get back to Hogwarts. He grabbed the emergency ward-shattering Portkey from his pocket and traveled back to Hogwarts.

Normally, he would have finished his projects, but he was meeting with an important client today. This was a meeting he didn't want to miss.

**_The List_**

**Author's Note: **And that is chapter one! Please tell me what you thought of it so far in the reviews.

**In The Chapters Ahead: **Harry meets with his important client and gains a new ally and new supplier; Dumbledore begins to question things.

**Song Lyric of the Chapter: **_"Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain."_ - Story of My Life by One Direction (hate most songs, but like this one)


	2. Chapter Two: Questions and Meetings

**Author's Note: **I did tell you to expect daily updates, so enjoy chapter two of THE LIST. I'm trying to get all the chapters drafted now so that I can just fix minor errors and then post.

In this chapter, Harry meets his client and Dumbledore begins to investigate into Harry's activities.

Enjoy.

_**The List**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**Questions and Meetings"**

The portkey travel took only a few minutes as opposed to what it usually does until Harry touched down on the grounds of Hogwarts. He stared up at the perfect view of the cloudy day and the castle in front of it. He had deliberately picked this exact location, mostly for the view so he could see it every time he used the portkey.

He checked the watch that Hermione gave him for his birthday that was spelled against the magical interference which told him it was 4:55, only five minutes until his meeting. With a bit of shock, he began running up the path to the castle.

He honestly could not afford to be late to the meeting.

_**The List**_

Dumbledore unsticked a lemon drop from another one as he placed the first one upon his tongue and put his tongue back in his mouth, savoring the taste. He was contemplating, and it was literally in his planner. He had an hour every day to contemplate what ever he wanted, and everybody knew not to disturb him unless it was something truly important.

During his one hour of contemplation today, he was thinking about Harry Potter. The boy hadn't crossed his mind for ages, it had probably been over a year, but it had been today that he looked over the boy's library records and saw what he had been taking out and what he had been reading, and he was shocked.

It seemed as if Harry was trying to figure out his ancestry or piece together what's been happening the last few years – or worse, both.

Dumbledore popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

What if Harry pieced together everything that he had been planning for the last forty or fifty years and figured out that he was the cause for him living with the Dursleys and the pain he's gone through? That could be horrible... maybe, Dumbledore thought, he should call Harry up for a visit.

That would be a good idea.

_**The List**_

Harry made it to the space in the hall in front of the Room (the doors had not yet appeared) with five seconds to spare before he would be considered late. He took a breath, thankful that he made it in time. As the doors appeared, he wondered just who this person was.

The room was almost completely darkened, except for several candles that gave the room a very eerie feeling as the doors closed behind Harry and they vanished.

Stepping forward, he called out to the darkness, "Hello? Who's in here?"

Three figures stepped out from the dark path ahead wearing hoods and robes, making it impossible to determine their identities. You could tell that one was a girl, but the other two were male. "Are you Harry James Potter?" said one of the voices, and Harry could swear he knew that voice.

"Yes." said Harry, swallowing his fear.

The one in the middle of the path took off his hood and revealed blonde hair and gray eyes. Harry gasped. "Malfoy?"

_**The List**_

Dumbledore opened the drawer in his desk that housed all of the plans and trinkets from his various activities. He pulled out a piece of paper that had been slightly charred, but the words were still visible.

"**The Potters' home is available to access at 1692 Gryffindor Street, Godric's Hollow."**

When the home was destroyed, Dumbledore had known that the paper would most likely survive so when he got word of it, he quickly got the piece of paper and pretended as if it never existed.

This paper was the one thing that made Dumbledore absolutely certain that he had done the right thing. He had broken friendships and killed two of the wizarding world's most valuable people. That could make Dumbledore quite powerful, if he ever decided to take over the wizarding world. Which, at this point, he could do.

Dumbledore heard a knocking at his door and quickly placed the piece of paper back in the drawer, locking it with his wand.

"Come in."

_**The List**_

"That's right, Potter." Draco said as he smiled and motioned for the other two to drop their hoods. The other two were Daphne Greengrass and Blaise Zabini.

Harry blinked once and then asked, "So, you said you could get me some of the things I need to carry out my deeds, how?"

Draco nodded to the other two and they pulled out from behind a chart that showed what Lucius Malfoy's transactions from the last month were. "My father does not just deal with wizards, he deals with muggles, but hides it very well. In fact, the reason why some Death Eater raids were never traced back to them were because he used Muggle weapons as well as wizarding spells."

The black-haired boy nodded as he stepped closer to the chart to examine it. Draco was right, Lucius had made several transactions with muggle companies that produced nuclear and also other dangerous weapons.

"So, what's the plan, Mr. Malfoy?"

_**The List**_

**Flashback (1940s)**

_Dumbledore had just stepped into Tom's room and he could immediately tell that the boy housed great power and potential. Now, getting the boy to see reason, that was another story._

"_Hi, Tom."_

_The boy turned his head and gave a cold, blank stare to the man who he was obviously trying to figure out, even if they had only just met. "Who are you?"_

_Dumbledore had expected this reaction. "My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I am from a school-"_

"_A school for nutjobs like me?"_

_Ignoring the boy's outburst, Dumbledore finished his statement. "-a school for magic."_

_The boy had obviously not expected that._

**End of Flashback**

_**The List**_

******Author's Note: **Well, there's chapter two! In this chapter, we saw Dumbledore begin to question things and reflect on his past deeds, Harry find out who his mysterious benefactor was, and a flashback to when Dumbledore visited Tom in the orphanage.

Please leave your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews, and don't forget to favorite and follow! Thanks for reading.

******In The Chapters Ahead: **Draco, Harry, Daphne and Blaise begin to draft their plans of attack; Dumbledore calls Harry for a meeting; More flashbacks are shown, showing off Dumbledore's nefarious past.

******Song Lyric of the Chapter: **_"Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try, to fix you."_ - Fix You by Coldplay


End file.
